


The 14th Floor

by anakinxskywalker



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinxskywalker/pseuds/anakinxskywalker
Summary: Hey guys! This is my oneshot fanfiction for the prompt “50 Shades of Christensen.” contains highly detailed sexual content, so if you are uncomfortable with that type of thing, feel free to click off of this story. For those who wish to continue reading, enjoy!Disclaimer: this is not my original prompt. It was sent to me by a friend who got it from reddit. I just wrote the story. Happy reading!
Relationships: Hayden Christensen/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The 14th Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my oneshot fanfiction for the prompt “50 Shades of Christensen.” contains highly detailed sexual content, so if you are uncomfortable with that type of thing, feel free to click off of this story. For those who wish to continue reading, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: this is not my original prompt. It was sent to me by a friend who got it from reddit. I just wrote the story. Happy reading!

The sound of your black patent heels clicking the gray tile floor rang in your ears as you walked down the bleak hallway of the office in which you worked. It had been a long day, a long week in fact. It was 4:57 p.m. on a cold Friday afternoon. Working a dreary, 9-5 job in a corporate office was never what you'd pictured for your future when you were a child. But you needed the money. You clutched the file of papers in your arm, picking up the pace at which you were walking upon seeing the elevator door begin to close.

"Hold the elevator!" you exclaimed, and a woman reached out her hand, preventing the elevator from closing. You murmured a faint "thank you" and curtly nodded in her direction.

"Which floor?" She asked.

"Fourteen, please."

You took a deep breath to calm yourself. You had to deliver a file to your boss, Hayden. Formally known as _Mr. Christensen._ From the day you started work h, the only thing more interesting in this building to you than watching paint dry was _him_. Every time the two of you interacted, the tension only grew. Neither of you had said a word about it, nor had you tried to figure it out. It was simply unexplainable.

The elevator dinged, and you looked up to see the number. A glaring yellow 14. You pulled down the tight black pencil skirt down to your knees, and adjusted the small white buttons on your blouse before exiting the elevator. You turned the hallway, and caught sight of him through the large pyroglass window, deep in thought as he twirled his pen around his tongue. You suddenly realized you had been staring at him for several minutes. You felt a warm sensation in your lower abdomen, and immediately turned bright pink, clearing your throat and knocking on the door to his office.

_I can't think about my boss this way._

"Come in," came a low voice from inside the room. Your cheeks burned even brighter. You swallowed, turning the doorknob. 

"Mr. Christensen." You politely greeted him. "These files are for you." You reached your hand out to give him the files, and immediately pulled it away when you realized he was paying no attention to you whatsoever. His gaze was transfixed on the bottle of pinot noir on his desk. He pulled out a wine glass from the desk drawer and set it in front of him. You narrowed your eyes in confusion. 

He finally met your gaze when he looked up and asked, "Care to hand me that bottle opener?"

"Uh...s-sure," you replied hesitantly, picking up the bottle opener, and handing it to him. 

"Many thanks," he said with a smirk.

You let out a slight chuckle, continuing to stand awkwardly in front of his desk as he poured a glass. You reached over to place the files on top of his file drawer, and glanced back at him, still sipping his glass of pinot, gaze now penetrating into your very soul. Though fully clothed, you had never felt more exposed. 

"Well, Mr. Christensen, if you'll no longer be needing me, I'll be on my way. Have a nice weekend." You turned to leave, and made it so far as to turning the doorknob before hearing that same low voice again.

"Stay. Lock the door."

_He's my boss. It's not like I can say no!_

_What could I possibly have done?! He's going to fire me!_

Heart pounding out of your chest, you let go of the doorknob, now slick due to your sweaty palms. 

"And by the way," he spoke again. "You'll be wanting to call me Hayden from now on."

"I-I will?" you stuttered in confusion. 

He let out a deep chuckle. "What, did you think I was going to fire you?" He licks his lips and unties his tie, slowly taking off his blazer. 

"Look at that skirt. Did you _want_ this to happen? 

You could hardly believe what you were hearing. You boss, _Hayden Christensen,_ whom you'd had a crush on since you started working, was _talking dirty to you._

You walked slowly over to his desk, which he was now sitting on top of. He pulled you onto his lap, binding your wrists together. You gasped in shock. 

He flashed a perfect smirk and bit his lip. "Come on sweetheart. Don't think I haven't noticed the tension between us. I think it's time to relieve some of that, don't you?" 

_Dear God, help me._

"Yeah," you breathed. "I do."

He pulled you in and your lips fused together so forcefully, it released all of the pent up frustration you'd been feeling for weeks. Your hands gripped onto his face, as his tongue hungrily devoured yours, and you returned his passion with an eagerness that surprised even you. You relinquished in this moment, and you could tell Hayden did as well. It felt good. It felt... _right._ Desire swam fearlessly in his piercing blue eyes. He broke the kiss only to catch his breath, and he gazed down at your lips, swollen from his kisses. He glanced down at the small buttons trailing down your chest, rising and falling with each desperate breath. He looked into your eyes, seeking approval, as he brought his hands up to the top button. You nodded at him, still in shock, as he began working on your blouse. 

Hayden peeled the thin white blouse from your shoulders, revealing the dark brown bra underneath. It was plain, but it did the job for him; you could tell from the strain pressing up against your stomach. You met his gaze and his cheeks turned bright pink. He reached his hands behind your back and began to fumble with the zipper on your skirt, pulling it down and allowing it to fall below your knees. 

"This is a little unfair, Hayden," you said, breaking the silence. "Why am I the only one undressed?"

“Don’t forget sweetheart,” he remarked. “You work for me, remember?”

”Whatever...you say,” you breathed, desire radiating through your burning red cheeks, down to your core, where you could feel wetness pooling in your underwear. 

Hayden peeled off his dress shirt and trousers, leaving him only in a tight pair of boxer briefs

He was visibly hard through his underwear and the light gray fabric turned dark as precum leaked from the tip.

”On your knees,” he commanded. Your mouth dropped open in shock, which he inevitably noticed. “And keep that pretty mouth open.”

You dropped to your knees upon his request, making his hardened member eye level to you. He was straining so hard now you thought the fabric of his underwear would rip.

Then, he reached over onto his desk, and picked up his discarded tie. 

”You know,” he smirked. “Ties aren’t just for necks baby girl.”  
  
You could hardly move as he reached down and wrapped his arms around your body, pinning your arms together behind your back. He slid the tie around your wrists, forming a double knot and pulling it tight. 

He peeled off his boxers, allowing his cock to spring up, bobbing against his chest.  
  


You knew want he wanted, and hell if you didn’t give it to him. You sat up on your knees, and allowed him to place his cock in front of your mouth. The tip was bright red and leaking.

_”Your workweek’s not over yet, babygirl.”_

When your lips met his hard member, he let out a hiss of relief. You began stroking the head with firm pressure, tongue flicking rapidly across the sensitive tip, causing him to thrust his hips deeper into your mouth. He let out a low, masculine groan, and it was the most erotic sound you'd heard in your entire life. Suddenly, he shuddered and lets out a loud roar as white hot pleasure surges through him, and he releases into your mouth.

You swallowed his warm seed, drinking in his flavor. It wasn’t the most pleasant of tastes, but the fact that it was _Hayden_ aroused you even more, if that was possible.   
  


He slid his cock out of your mouth, now slightly limp.   
  


“You...make me feel...incredible,” he groaned.

Seeing him come undone in front of you was the most purely _arousing_ sight. You felt the wetness return in between your trembling legs.

He reached his hands behind your back, you assumed, to remove the tie. I assumed wrong.

“Stand up,” he ordered.

You stood to your feet, visibly trembling.   
  


“You’ve done good work, sweetheart. I think it’s time you get your _bonus._ ”

You couldn’t move; You could barely breathe, as he pulled the underwear from your body. He chuckled in approval upon seeing how _wet_ you were for him. He unclasped your bra, peeling the straps off your shoulders.

”So wet and I haven’t even touched you yet,” he remarked with a sly grin.   
  


“ _Hayden_ ,” you breathed.

He wrapped his hands around your waist, fingers fumbling as he untied the tie. You brought your hands back to the front of your body, slightly gasping when you saw the ligature marks around your wrists. You had been _so aroused_ you hadn’t even felt how tight it was.

”Oops,” Hayden smirked. “Too tight?”

”Never,” you replied breathlessly. 

He swept his large hand over the content of his desk, scattering them all over the floor. Papers went everywhere.   
  


“I just organized th-“ you started to say, but a warm hand clasped over your mouth.   
  


“Shh,” he quieted you.”

He lifted you up on the desk, climbing on top of you.   
  


“Here?” you asked in shock. “Are you sure?”

”Positive.” 

“Let me see that.” you said, pointing to the tie he had placed on top of the adjacent file cabinet.”

”As you wish, babygirl.” He grabbed the tie, placing it in your hands. You reached up around his neck, wrapping it around him, looping it around and pulling it tight. You pulled on it, bringing his face centimeters from yours.

 _”Make love to me,”_ you breathed.

 _”Hayden,_ " you called his name softly and reached down to grip the base of his cock, which had re-hardened, guiding him towards your slick entrance. He instinctively ground himself across your wetness, closing his eyes at the erotic sensation.”

Then he pushed into you with such forcefulness, you nearly forgot how to breathe.   
  


He let out a low, rumbling moan, as you clenched your walls around him. You nodded, giving him the okay to move, and he pulled out almost all the way before driving his hips into yours with the same reckless abandon. He sped up his pace as you wrapped your legs around him, pulling his tie so close to you that your lips meet, and he drives his tongue down your throat.   
  


Sure, you’d been with men before. You’d had good sex before. But this, with Hayden, was something indescribable, and this feeling of him inside you, making reckless love to you, was something that was irreplaceable.

He moans, strained and incredibly desperate, and cupped your face with his hands. Those sparkling blue eyes of his pierced your soul, and you felt more vulnerable than you ever had in your life.

_And you loved it._

You felt Hayden begin to tremble above you, holding back his release. You was as close as he was, and he knew it. He reached his hand down, rubbing his index finger over your sensitive bud, massaging it fiercely. You let out a desperate moan as white hot pleasure surged through your entire body, legs trembling around him, facilitating his own release, and he spilled his seed into you, collapsing on your chest.

”You are so...perfect.” He praised.

He slid off the desk and onto the floor, chest heaving with each deep breath. You rolled next to him, gazing into his eyes.   
  


You gave him a small smile, eyes twinkling.   
  


“Looks like I’ll be getting more than one type of raise.”


End file.
